Soft Things
by Kaiyashu
Summary: Terra loves soft things. Short fluff. Contains a tiny hint of Terra x Setzer, because I like that rare pairing. :D


Soft Things

She had always loved soft things, ever since she was a little girl. Growing up in the Empire was harsh and painful most of the time, with being trained for battle from a young age. Every day was filled with tough lessons, exercising both her mental and physical abilities. Everyday she'd gain another scratch or bruise. But sometimes, when she did exceptionally well, General Leo would take her to go play with the moogles.

Oh, how little Terra loved the moogles!

They were small, just like her, and white and fluffy. Flitting about in a cave in Narshe, filling the air with noises of "kupo, kupo" they would draw happy giggles from the girl. She would chase them about, occasionally capturing one. Then, she'd stroke it's soft white fur. Yes, things that were soft were so much better than the cold, hard magitek armor she'd been assigned.

But that was the past.

Now, she was standing on the deck of the Blackjack with the wind blowing through her soft green curls. At first she'd been uneasy setting foot on the airship. If humans had been meant to soar through the clouds, they'd have the ability to fly naturally. She thought about that for a moment, remembering her transformation. She'd been terrified, flying away without being able to control her newly discovered power. Terrified that she was half human and half esper...

Actually, with things in that perspective, this airship wasn't so bad. In fact, it was nice. Enjoyable even. Her eyes studied the man at the wheel. He stood proudly, dressed in some of the finest clothing she'd seen since she last saw Figaro Castle. Her friends had called him Setzer, and he was the proud owner of the world's only airship. Apparently, he had ruffled a few feathers before he'd joined their motley crew as well.

It was hard to keep her eyes off of him. Though there were visible scars running across his face - and who knew where else - it didn't make him any less handsome. In fact, it gave him an air of risk, of danger. It was a little exciting, though she didn't really understand why. But that wasn't the reason why she couldn't tear her eyes away.

It was his hair.

Long, curly, silvery white hair flowing majestically behind him had caught her attention the moment she'd come up on deck. It was so soft and fluffy looking, just like a moogle's fur. Her feet had carried her closer and closer until she was right behind the man. She realized what she was doing as her extended hand was but mere inches from the soft looking tresses. Heat rose to her face in embarrassment of her near actions. But if Setzer knew she was behind him, he made no move to indicate it. So she didn't lower her hand.

Instead, her hands - both of them - found their way into his flowing hair. It was, indeed, as soft as it looked. It DID feel like a moogle's fur, only longer. She wound and unwound the curls around her fingers, enjoying the silken feel against her skin. A giggle of delight bubbled out of her before she could think to stop it, and Terra played in the older man's hair for a minute or two more, before returning below deck with a smile on her face. She so loved soft things.

Unbeknownst to the half-esper, Setzer had frozen in surprise and more than a little confusion when he felt her hands in his hair. Eyes wide, he hadn't wanted to disturb the girl. She seemed to have been enjoying herself. The others had filled him in on what she had been put through by the Empire. The girl had suffered for a long time, been used for her powers. Absently, the gambler ran a hand through his hair, discovering she had woven little braids throughout it. Well, that was all right.

All in all, if playing in his hair made her happy, then he wasn't one to complain.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this small bit of fluff. I thought it would be cute. Takes place once the group gets Terra back from Zozo, after the first time she transforms. I refer to Setzer's hair being curly and mostly white because I prefer his original design by Amano, rather than the straight and spiky silver color Nomura gave him in Kingdom Hearts 2. Granted, I was SO happy they added Setzer, I just wish they'd kept his beautiful curly hair.


End file.
